


murder song (5,4,3,2,1)

by voirenrose



Series: all my demons greeting me as a friend [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Shooting, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voirenrose/pseuds/voirenrose
Summary: Tony realises what is going to happen before Peter does.





	murder song (5,4,3,2,1)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=6&v=vh0SWTVwXxw  
Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) - Aurora.
> 
> -
> 
> check the tags, 'cause this is one hell of a ride.

He knows what’s going to happen before Peter does.

Iron Man began with a kidnapping; it is only fitting that it ends with one too. If he’s lucky, Peter will carry on his legacy. God knows the kid is clever enough, but the guilt might weigh too heavy on his conscience for him to bear. He wishes he could tell him that it's okay, but that would alert their captor. They were told they weren't allowed to communicate - painful electric shocks had driven that point home, but every once in a while they tried again. The boy was looking tired though, but more of a mentally exhausted way than physically, and Tony couldn't add to that. If he's honest, Tony knows that what's going to happen benefits their captor _and _him. He's a normal, unenhanced human, and electricity is like some sort of super effective move on him. He would probably need to go into ICU for a while even if they managed to escape today, so there was no telling what shape he'd be in after a week.

Blood dripped into a small pool beneath where his head was hanging. Whether it was his nose, split lip, or the gash on his forehead, it didn't really matter. All he knew was that it was thick, red, and that it meant he was still alive. He spared a quick glance at the Spider-kid, who didn't bother to look away when Tony caught him staring. His eyes flickered upwards at the other man's forehead - that answered Tony's question. The question would be if it's infected, but that doesn't matter anymore. He just needs to get Peter out of here, somehow. And if that meant sacrifice play, then so be it.

Briefly, his thoughts wander to Steve. Will he be missed? Most likely not, he reasons. They haven't spoken since the shit show that was their so-called "Civil War". Pepper can carry on his work of getting them all pardoned. She's good at things like that. She could probably help make sure his kid's alright. The death of a parental figure is never easy, and when three of them have already left, there aren't that many left to lose. The work on the Rogues is almost done, so Ste- _Rogers_ might be back in time to help out.

A small sound comes from Peter's side. Considering the inch-thick double glazed glass wall between them, that must have been pretty loud. The ringing in his ears doesn't help much either, but there's not much he can do about that. Tears are streaming down Peter's face - he hasn't cried yet, so they must have done something pretty bad.

His blood runs cold.

They can't have done that.

Not even a psychopathic, sick bastard who kidnaps children would ask him to do that.

Peter looks through the glass at him, and catches his eye. In those few moments, Tony's worst fears are confirmed, and he knows Peter will never, _never_, get over this.

The door opens in Peter's side of the room, and two well-built men each grab one of Peter's arms. The boy's chest is heaving now, and he is shaking his head, frantically mouthing the same word over and over-

_no,no,no,no,no,no,nonono_

Their captor comes into Tony's side of the room first, and takes their stand in the corner. Peter is brought in, and he is struggling against the hold of the men. Their captor waves them away with his hand, and tells Tony and Peter they have two minutes to talk. Peter starks to choke out what they told him they want him to do, but Tony already knows.

"It's okay." He whispers, looking into Peter's glossy brown eyes. It hits him that he'll never be able to see his kid- his _son _grow up and go to college and have kids and live his life, but that doesn't matter.

Peter glances over at their captor, who has one finger hanging in the air. He reaches forwards and hugs Tony. "I love you, I'm sorry, I don't want t-" He chokes up again in the middle of the sentence. Tony would hug him back, but the ropes around his middle and wrists are tight and not coming loose any time soon.

"I love you too. It's better this way, and don't be sorry. It's _okay._" The two men come back in now, and one of them holds a black pistol in one of his hands. Seeing the weapon that's inevitably going to be used to kill him really sets in the panic that he is going to die. His son is going to be made to kill him, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. He forces himself to take a deep breath, to stay calm for Peter. He tries to smile gently at Peter, but nothing is going to make this easier. Peter's hands are shaking as they reach for the gun. Once he has taken it, the two men each grab onto one of Peter's arms - a precaution of what will happen if he uses that gun for anything except what they have asked of him. Their captor has one foot resting against the wall, bent at the knee whilst the other is still straight. Their arms are crossed over their chest, and their face holds no emotion. Peter's hands are shaking too much to properly aim the gun, and he is saying something underneath choking breaths.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry_I'msorry-_" Tony knows that Peter can barely see through his tear flooded eyes, and so he doesn't bother trying to smile at him again, Instead, he just whispers gently again.

"It's okay, son. It's okay." One of the men squeezes their grip on Peter's bicep ever so slightly, but it's enough to make him wince. "Pete. Look at me. It's alright." Peter nods jerkily, exhales softly, focuses the gun,

and shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that was difficult to write. anyway, listen to aurora because she's amazing and yeah.


End file.
